


Red Lazarus (Podfic)

by cheshiretears



Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Red String of Fate, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: Jongin has never had a red thread and even though he’s gotten more quiet about it over the years, the wanting has never faded.(Podfic of Red Lazarus by carcasses)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730476
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	Red Lazarus (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red Lazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449952) by [carcasses (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/carcasses). 



> This was originally podficced as part of Voiceteam 2020! I submitted it at the very last minute for the week 2 challenge Start of Something New! I've never scored a podfic with music running under key scenes, so I tried to do that here.
> 
> I kept forgetting to post, but bluedreaming actually popped up in another podfic event that just kicked off and I felt I should gift them with this last one, which I'm actually lowkey the most proud of. (I love vampires and red string of fate and this whole thing is just very yesssssss.)

**Download/stream with music** : [Archive](https://archive.org/details/red-lazarus-by-carcasses-music/Red+Lazarus+by+carcasses-+music.mp3) | [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KATeaCaLOP9NLys1d81ra-XQANJhWqjA/view?usp=sharing) (20:09 min | 20.3 MB)

**Download/stream without music** : [Archive](https://ia801409.us.archive.org/27/items/red-lazarus-by-carcasses-music/Red%20Lazarus%20by%20carcasses-%20no%20music.mp3) (19:31 min | 17.6 MB)

**Text:** [Red Lazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449952) by [carcasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/carcasses)

**Reader:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears)

**Music** : [Winter Blossom (from Uta no Prince Sama) performed by kokoko6891](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kNclNH-p5Y&t=42s) | [男気全開Go!Fight!! (from Uta no Prince Sama) performed by kokoko6891](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbJkhQW8byE)


End file.
